New Life, New Home, New Friends
by Clairessa88
Summary: Lucy ran away. Her Father beat her. Her mother died. So, she left and went to Fairy tail high in search of refuge. She meets a boy and ends up living with some new people. What happens when she starts over? will he dad find her? What will Lucy do? Who will she meet. Well read and find out. NALU!
1. Chapter 1

**New Home, New Life, New Friends**

 **Normal pov**

Lucy woke to the screech of the stopping train. She stood up and stretched, and pulled her blond ponytail tighter. Slowly, she walked off the train with her luggage. _I can't believe I'm finally in magnolia_ she thought to herself. Looking around she spotted the building she was looking for. Fairy tail high. She began to walk towards the school. She saw so many things, and people, on the way.

When she finally arrived she searched for the office. She wasn't paying attention, when she ran into someone.

"ow" she said

She looked up and saw a boy with pink hair. His beautiful onyx eyes were looking down at her. He wore a scaly looking scarf and a goofy grin.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed with an extended arm.

"It's fine. It was my fault anyway. I should have been paying attention." She said as she slowly grabbed his hand.

"are you new here?" he asked her with a smile.

"maybe… I'm actually looking for the office." She smiled back at him.

A pink tint grew slightly on his face, but she didn't notice it. "oh. It's down the hall to the left and It's the first door on the right." He said to her as he began to walk away.

"Thank you" she shouted to him. She turned and walked down the hall to the office. When she reached the office she slowly grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. She looked around the room and saw a desk and a few chairs. It was a modest looking room. At the brown desk sat a woman with snow white hair and crystal blue eyes.

"hello" the woman said in a sweet tone "may I help you? Do you have an appointment?"

"no.. I just needed to see if there was anyway I would be able to get into school here." Lucy said in a nervous tone.

"oh. Alright then, my name is Mirajane strauss. But everyone just calls me Mira. I only work here part time and I was just getting ready to leave lucky you got here when you did. I'll go see if master can see you." Mira said.

"ok thank you very much" she said and bowed slightly.

Mira walked into a separate room and spoke with the person inside. She turned' looked at Lucy and said "master can see you now. Right in here."

"alright thank you Miss Mira." Lucy said nervously

 **In the masters office Lucy's pov**

I walked slowly into the room and glanced around. _I hope this all goes well._ She thought to herself. She looked at the small man behind the desk he had a strange mustache and a silly hat. "Please have a seat dear." She did as she was told. "My name is Makarov Dreyer, but most people call me master or gramps. Feel free to call me what you wish deary. I'm the principle of this school."

"H-hello I'm Lucy.. Lucy Heartfilia." I stuttered this.

"Heartfilia? As in the heartfilia railway?" he asked her in an interested tone.

"y-yes.. that's me. I-I ran away from that place and that name about a year ago." I told him.

"and why is that dear? What happened?" gramps said in a tone that suggested he was worried.

"M-My father he… He would beat me and force me to do things. I was so tired of living like that I was tired of the abuse. I wanted out of that house and away from him. I wanted to find my own path in this world. I couldn't do that there.. Not with him beating me and holding me back. So, I left" I said as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

"I see." He said in a sympathetic tone.

"I'd like to attend school here, but I don't want people to know who I am. I would also need a place to stay. I don't have any money right now but I'm going to get a job and I'll pay tuition." I said softly.

"Don't you worry about any of that dear. I will take care of everything." Gramps said to me. He pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote some things down on it. "this is where you will stay and the names of the other people in the house. They are good people, and will protect you very well. I promise." He handed me the sheet of paper with a smile.

"thank you so much" I said to him with tears streaming from my eyes

"you're welcome child. Now, go meet your new family. Be ready for school on Monday alright?" he said with a grin and a happy tone in his voice.

"Ok. Thank you again." I said while leaving the office. I looked at the paper and read the words on it. It gave directions and the address to my new home. The families name was the Dragneels.

I began to fallow the directions to the house and hoped that I wouldn't get lost.

 **At the Dragneel home Natu's pov**

Wendy was sitting on the couch next to me when we heard the doorbell ring. I stood to go answer it Wendy fallowed me, her blue hair swishing and her black eyes staring at my back. I don't really know why she is fallowing me it's probably just Gray at the door. I wrapped my hand around the door knob and pulled it open. Standing in front of us was NOT Gray.

This person was a girl with shining golden blond hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She wore a short tight skirt and a shirt that read 'I only date bad boys'. She looked surprised and looked down at the paper she held in her free hand. In the other hand she held a suitcase. She had a backpack on her back.

"um… is this the Dragneel house?" she asked softly.

"yes it is dear. Please come in." said a voice from behind me. I turned to see my mom and dad standing there. Mom motioned for me to move. I did. She walked forward and grabbed the girls hand and pulled her in the house. Wendy grabbed the girl and started bombarding her with questions.

"Wendy, let the girl breath for a moment. I'm sure she would like to settle in a little bit before you start asking so many questions." Dad said.

"Wendy why don't you take her to the spare room next to Natsu's room" mom said.

"ok!" wendy practically screamed and grabbed the girls hand. She dragged the girl to the room.

"who is that girl? What is she doing here?" I asked my parents after the girls were out of ear shot.

"Her name is Lucy. She will be staying here for awhile." My mother said with a small smile.

"why?" I asked confused.

"if you want to know the story you can ask her yourself. We don't know anything else about her." Mom said "Now go make sure Wendy isn't suffocating the poor girl."

"do I have too?" I asked just wanting to go back to watching tv.

"yes now go!" mom said.

I walked up the stairs to the room and sure enough Wendy was still in there asking questions and talking non-stop as the girl unpacked.

"Wendy leave the poor girl alone." I said

"I'm not doing anything and besides Lucy likes talking to me." She retorted.

"let her be I'm sure she wants time to unpack and get her head together. She needs space to breath wens." I said in a brotherly tone.

"fine." Wendy said as she exited the room.

When Wendy was out of earshot the girl, Lucy said "I really didn't mind her at all. I've always wanted a little sister."

I looked at her with my signature grin. "she can be a handful though and I figured you'd want to be alone to breath for a little bit." I turned to leave but she stopped me before I could.

"actually I don't want to be alone. I've been alone for a long time and I don't like being alone anymore." She said in a soft voice.

"why is that?" I asked curiously.

"i… I spent the last 12 years of my life a lone." Lucy said looking down at her feet.

"No parents?"

"Well my mom passed away when I was younger. And my dad….. he just was never really my dad I guess.." she said and I swore she was about to cry. Then without my consent my hand reached out and grabbed her pulling her into an embrace. I hadn't even realized I was close enough to do that. Soon her arms wrapped around my waist as she hugged me back sobbing into my shirt.

After about twenty minutes she calmed down and pulled away. I was sad that she did. "I'm sorry about that" she said turning to put some of her clothes away.

"I don't mind it" I said honestly. "Dinner should be ready soon. Do you want me to stay here with you 'till it's time?"

"If you wouldn't mind. I would actually really love that." She said with a slight smile.

"ok. Well then first things first. You need a nickname." I said thinking

"Wh-what? Why? Can't you just call me Lucy.?" She asked. I ignored this.

"I got it!" I shouted. "Luce, I'll call you Luce!"

A slight blush crept onto her face, and she stared at the floor. "Can't you just call me Lucy? That is my name after all."

"But Luce is so much more fun."

"ugh fine call me whatever you want" she said exhaustedly

We spent the next 20 minutes talking about everything. "Lucy, Natsu! Dinner is ready!" I heard mom yell.

"Comin" I responded

Both Lucy and I ran down the stairs to the dining room where we found mom, dad, and Wendy sitting all ready to eat. We took our seats and food began making its way around the table. "So, Lucy, my name is Grandene and this is my husband Igneel, but you can just call us mom and dad. We would love to know more about you." Mom said with a smile.

"oh.. um what would you like to know.?" Lucy asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"well let's see where are you from?" dad asked with a wide grin

 **Lucy's pov**

"Well Let's see where are you from?" the man named Igneel asked me. _Oh no what do I do? I can't tell them who I am._

"Hargeon" I said actually not lying. I don't know why I told them but I guess they couldn't really figure out who I am just by where I lived

"isn't that where the heartfilia's live?" Igneel asked his wife.

"I do believe so. Oh. We haven't seen them since Layla passed away. Maybe we should visit them soon." She said thoughtfully

"Wh-what? You know the Heartfilia's?" I was shocked. I don't recognize any of them.

"I went to school with Layla. We were very good friends. It was a shame when she passed and even worse that her husband was so awful to their daughter. I wonder what she's up to now a days." she said never once breaking eye contact with me.

"oh." I said looking away.

The rest of dinner was silent. After dinner everyone went to their respective rooms except for me and Natsu.

 **Normal POV**

They sat in the living room not speaking. Natsu playing video games and Lucy reading on the couch. Finally Natsu looked up at her and said, "do you want to play with me?"

"oh.. um I don't know how to play." She said looking up from her book slightly.

"oh come on it'll be fun I'll teach you how" Natsu said with a smile.

"Fine.." she said not really wanting to argue with him. He handed her a controller and showed her what to do. The two sat and played for a long time. Finally around two in the morning they went to bed.

The next morning Lucy woke up around 8. when she got down stairs she realized only Mrs. Dragneel was awake. she went to the fridge and pulled a few things out and began to make breakfast for everyone. Mrs. Dragneel looked up at her.

"Dear, what are you doing?" she asked Lucy curiously.

"I want to make breakfast for you all. you've done so much for me it's the least I can do Mrs. Dragneel." she responded with a smile.

"Call me mom. You don't have-"she was cut off by Lucy.

"But I want too!" she said.

"Ok dear." the older woman said with a smile.

Soon the rest of the family began to make their way into the kitchen. Each one commenting on the wonderful smell. When Lucy was finished she brought everything to the table that had been set by Wendy. Everyone thanked her for the food and began to dig in.

"This is amazing Luce!" Natsu said excitedly just then the doorbell rang.

"Natsu would you get that please" The older male said. Natsu got up to open the door. When he opened it he saw-...

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry about the cliff hanger. the person isn't really that exciting but a big part of what I have planned. Anywho I just wanted to let you all know that this is my first fanfiction so i'm really nervous. Please review and tell me what you think. I'll update as often as I can. Thanks! Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal pov**

Natsu opened and there stood Lisanna his girlfriend.

"Natsu!" she exclaimed and jumped on him giving him a big kiss.

"Hey babe" he said with a smile returning the kiss.

"Natsu, hunny, we need to talk really fast. Ok?" she said quickly with a slight smile.

"ok? About what though?" he asked questioningly.

"us." She stated simply.

"What about us?" he said not quite understanding what she was getting at.

"Natsu…. I'm breaking up with you. I like Bixlow." she said with an annoyed kind of tone.

"Wh-what? Why? What did I do wrong?" Natsu asked trying to keep himself together.

"Natsu its not you its me. Well I gotta go! Bye!" she said. Bouncing to the car waiting for her. She jumped into the passenger's seat and the car sped away. Natsu slowly walked back to the kitchen where his family was laughing and telling stories. He picked up his plat, scraped it off, and put it in the sink. He started to walk to his room not saying a word and keeping his head down. He ignored their questions and just kept walking.

He finally got to his room and threw himself onto his bed. He screamed into his pillow and lay there crying softly. He wondered what he did to deserve this. That was when Lucy walked in the room.

"Natsu? Are you ok?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah i'm fine I just want to be alone. Do you mind going away?" he asked not wanting the girl to see him like this.

"If that's what you really want then I will." she said quietly.

"Sorry" he said in a soft voice. She left without another word.

~ **Time skip** ~

It's been four days and today is Lucy's first day of school. She got up and put on a white V-neck t-shirt that hugged her in all the right places. The shirt read 'I only date bad boys'. She grabbed her thing and made her way down stairs. She grabbed some toast and walked out the door. When she got out there she saw Natsu sitting on the hood of his car talking to his dad. That is when he spotted her making Igneel turn around to see who was there. He smiled when he saw the girl waving her over to them. whe she got closer a huge smile spread across Natsu's face and he began to laugh. the other to were surprised at him. It took him a little bit to calm down. When he finally did he spoke.

"Luce I love your shirt." He said with a slight giggle. She looked down that's when Igneel got the joke laughing and heading back into the house.

"I don't understand the joke." she stated slightly pouting.

"Look at my shirt." he said with another giggle. She did so and instantly understood. his shirt read 'super bad boy'. she blushed slightly.

"I have to go change!" she said turning to leave. Natsu grabbed her arm firmly, but gently so not to hurt her.

"No I like that we're matching" he said with a smile. "Now get in the car or we'll be late."

"I can't be late n my first day!" she yelled jumping into the car quickly.

"don't worry I'll get us there early I promise." and with that the car sped off towards the school. They sat in a comfortable silence the whole way there. Finally they arrived at the large school. Lucy got out of the car and began to walk towards the school when she felt a hand grab hers. She looked over to see Natsu holding he hand and smiling.

"This way you wont get lost and I can protect you." He said with a large grin on his face.

"O-okay." she stuttered with a slight blush. they continued walking into the school. The two walked into the school and got any looks. Most dirty, and most aimed at Lucy. Lucy shrunk slightly trying to avoid the gazes that made her uncomfortable.

"Don't worry about those girls, they're just jealous." he stated with a grin.

"Why would they be jealous?" Lucy asked confused.

"Because you're with me and they aren't." he said looking straight ahead. And with that the two silently walked to the office to get the girls schedule. Lucy looked at her schedule and Natsu did as well.

"Luce!" he said excitedly "we have the same schedule!"

"No way. That's awesome! At least now i'll have someone to talk to in all my classes!" she said happily as they walked to their first hour English class.

~ **time skip** ~ **Lunch**

Natsu and Lucy walked side by side, holding hands, to lunch. Just as they entered the room they were stopped by none other than... Lisanna.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I've been crazy busy. I promise i'll write more soon! bye Loves.**


	3. the kiss

Lucy and Natsu looked at the girl. Lucy had no idea who this girl was. Lisanna grabbed Natsu into a big hug. "Natsu! I've missed you soo much won't you plaese come back to me?" She asked still hugging him tightly.

"Lis you were the one who dumped me." Natsu said pushing her away from him.

"so? What does that matter? Unless you've found someone else." She said sending a glare at Lucy.

"As a matter of fact i have and she's sweeter and cuter and better than you in everyway." he said in a powerful tone. Lucy stood there highly confused on what was happening. That was when Natsu put his arm around her and smiled. " Her name is Lucy. You see this is my amazing girl."

"W-What?" Lucy and Lisanna said at the same time.

"Thats right. Now if you'll excuse us we would like to get our lunch and eat in peace." he said walking past the stunned white haired girl, pulling Lucy the whole way.

"N-Natsu. what was that? We aren't dating. Who was that girl?" Lucy was asking several questins at a fast pace. None of them got answered due to Lisanna.

"Hold up you two. Idon't believe you are dating." Lisanna said with a smirk "There is no way you could find anouther girl so quick, or even get over me so fast."

"Get over yourself missy. You aren't all big and tough like you think you are, so why don't you just back off us." Lucy snapped at the girl. Lisanna stepped closer to Lucy. She pulled her hand back and brought it crashing down on Lucy's cheek.

"I don't like your attitude." Lisanna said with a scowl.

"I don't like your personality. You know my mom used to tell me that a girl is only as pretty as her personality. Your personality is the ugliest that i've ever seen" Lucy said with a smirk playing on her lips. Lisanna brought her hand up to smack the girl again, but this time lucy caught her hand. "You know my mom also taught me how to defend myself. Don't you dare underestimate me." she saidn. Lucy then swept Lisanna's feet out from underneath her ptomptly letting go of her hand so that only she fell. The entire room was looking at this point. "Stay the hell away from Natsu and Stay the hell away from me. I refuse to let people like you push me around anymore!" And with that Lucy stomped out of the lunch room.

Lucy walked all the way to the car before Natsu caught up with some other people trailing behind him. She watched them get closer and closer. "Luce! That was amazing. You were amazing!" Natsu said as he ran up and pulled her into a hug. He spun around a few times with her in his arms. he was smiling and she was giggling.

"Natsu put that poor girl down!" Yelled Erza

"Y-Yes ma'am" He said abruptly putting the dizzy Lucy down. "Guys this is Lucy"

"I'm gray" a dark haired male said

"I'm Erza" the red head, who had previously yelled, stated.

"My name's Levy! We are gonna be best friends!" the short blue haired girl said.

"Gajeel" said a tall man with black hair and lots of piercings."

"Juvia is Juvia's name. Are you a love rival?" a girl with blue hair said.

"I'm Jellal. and no Juvia she's not remeber what Natsu said in the lunch room. They are dating so you are fine." A boy with a strange tattoo uner his eye stated.

"Well we aren't actua-" Lucy started but was cut off ny Natsu.

"Yup me and Luce are dating Juvia so don't worry you can have Ice Princess all to yourself." he said with a smirk.

"What did you just say flame brain" Gray yelled.

"Boys!" Erza then yelled "Anyway i'm sure we all would love it if two proved that you are dating."

"Yeah flame brain prove it!" Gray said.

"Fine!" Natsu said and grabbed Lucy's face pulling her into a slight kiss. "Happy now icey?" he said with a smirk. Lucy on the otherhand was blushing almost as red as Erza's hair.

"W-What was that?!" Lucy said trying to control her blush. Natsu gave her a smile and wrapped his arm around her side.

"don't be silly babe that was a kiss. We do that all the time." He said lightly tapping her head with his free hand. "anyway what are we going to do now Luce?"

"Well i don't want to go back in there today." she said looking at her feet.

"To the mall then!" He yelled opening the car door and putting her in the car and closing the door.

"Natsu. what do you think you're doing?" Erza said in a scary voice.

"I'm taking Luce somewhere she will be comfortable." He said. "You can't stop me from maing her happy."

"Fine" she said. They all watched as Natsu and Lucy leave the school parking lott.

"He's got it bad." Gray said. with a small smirk.

"That he does. That he does." Erza agreed with a sigh.

 **~In the car~**

"Natsu..." Lucy said in a hushed tone as if someone could hear her.

"Yes?" he said ina questioning tone.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I WAS NOT READY FOR THAT! YOU COULD HAVE WARNED ME!" She yelled at him causing him to pull into a parking lot and park so he could look at her, but Lucy didn't notice she just kept yelling and rambling. "I MEAN WHO JUST GRABS SOMEONE THEY'VE KNOWN FOR A WEEK AND CLAIMS THAT THEY ARE DATING THEM THEN JUST KISSES THEM? WHAT ARE YOU WHAT ARE WE WHAT IS THIS WHAT ARE WE-?" She was cut off by Natsu's lips crashing onto hers.

"s-sorry it just seemed like the only way to get you to stop talking. And besides i actually like you. we haven't known each other for a little bit but i still feel really close to you. i dont know.. you may not like me but i knew from the moment i first saw you that i liked you." he said with a blush.

"Oh Natsu..." \

 **A/N: sorry for ending it here. Oh and sorry for not posting sooner i haven't had a computer.**


	4. the question

"Oh Natsu. This is all really sudden." Lucy said in a flustered tone.

"So.. you don't feel-" Natsu started to say but was cut off by the girl leaping across the seats and hugging him tightly. he was surprised by the sudden action, but very happy nonetheless. he rapped his arms around her waist returning the hug.

"I like you too Natsu." Lucy said into his chest. The sat in the car hugging silently for a long time. before Lucy asked. "What do we do now?"

"We go home the day is over anyway." he said turning the car back on.

"Ok. Lets go then." She said looking at him. The whole car ride was silent. it was a comfortable silence and Lucy sat there smiling the whole time. finally the car pulled into the large driveway. The two got out of the car and walked into the house. When they entered the house everyone was in the living room. The couple walked into the room and sat on the floor.

"Lucy, Natsu, We heard you two are dating now. Is this true?" Mom asked. Lucy blushed and Natsu smirked.

"Yeah mom, it's true" He said still smirking.

"Nice job Natsu. i never thought you'd be able to land a girl like Lucy. Speaking of which why did you say yes to this idiot Lucy?" Igneel said with a grin.

"W-well.. i..i . mean." Lucy couldn't quite form a sentence or any thoughts really at all.

"Because she likes me of course." Natsu said with a cheeky grin.

"Do i though?" She asked teasing him.

"That was mean, Luce. i thought we were perfect" he said with a frown.

"I knew i liked this girl" Dad said with a smirk playing on his face.

"Awh thanks Igneel" she said to the red haired man.

"Doesn't anyone care that my feelings are hurt?" Natsu said frowning.

Igneel ignoring him said to Lucy "Please dear, just call me dad."

"O-Ok.. Dad." she said with a smile and a giggle. Igneel smiled brightly at the young girl wrapping her up in a big hug.

"If you screw up with this girl i will kill you." Igneel said to Natsu still hugging the blond girl.

"Yeah Natsu, we will kill you" Grandenee said with a smile.

"Haha they like me!" Lucy said laughing. Igneel released the girl from the hug laughing.

"You should be on my side Lucy." Natsu said with a frown.

"i am on your side silly."She said walking over to him and hugging him.

"Good you better be" He said with a fake pout. Lucy then jumped onto his back and laughed.

"Haha i got you!" she yelled hugging him while he spun her.

"Or is it me who has you?" he asked as he grabbed under her butt. He ran up the stairs at full speed straight into his bedroom dropping her on his bed. She laughed the whole way there. Natsu looked down at the girl and sat next to her.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked with a worried expression.

"Luce.. I have a serious question to ask you ok?" He said in a serious tone.

"O-ok." She said. Lucy couldn't help but worry about what he was going to ask.

"W-Will you go to prom with me?" He asked her with a slight blush.

Lucy let out the breath she was holding in. "Oh Natsu Yes!" she exclaimed but then punched him on the arm. "Don''t scare me like that anymore!"

* * *

 **A/N: so sorry for the short chapter. i have writers block and don't know where to go with this. I swear the next chapter will be a lot better!**


End file.
